


Humanidad

by Aldarame



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel aprendiendo las cosas cotidianas de la vida, Humano!Castiel, M/M, Multi, No Incesto, Romance, Sam y Dean siendo muy pacientes
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-23
Updated: 2012-05-23
Packaged: 2017-11-05 21:21:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldarame/pseuds/Aldarame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originalmente posteado en FF.net </p>
<p>Este es un pedido de winchestergirl93 y su prompt fue: kisiera una historia sam/dean/castiel, hacela como kieras, algo comico en lo posible!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Humanidad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winchestergirl93](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=winchestergirl93).



Title: Humanidad

Rating: R

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Pairing: Dean/Castiel/Sam

Spoilers: None

Warnings: Ahhh, lenguaje sucio, Slash, M/M. Sin betareader por lo tanto, es toda mi culpa si existen errores o demases.

Word Count: ~ 3.000 words

Summary: este es un pedido de winchestergirl93 y su prompt fue: kisiera una historia sam/dean/castiel, hacela como kieras, algo comico en lo posible!

 

¡Espero que te guste!

 

 

Nunca se había imaginado antes que la vida como humano fuese tan dura. Tan difícil de sobrellevar. Acostumbrado a su vida como Ángel, no tenía le necesidad de bañarse, comer, dormir, ir al baño, etc…  
  
 Ahora que por alguna razón, había sido resucitado como humano, luego de su último enfrentamiento con los Ángeles que Zacharias había mandado tras él, del que había resultado muerto, tenía que enfrentarse a la cotidianeidad de la vida.  
  
 Las primeras horas habían sido realmente insufribles. Al menos para él. Dean y Sam estaban leyendo alguna página en internet para buscar alguna información sobre lo que podría haber ocurrido con él, cuando una molestia comenzó a crecer en su entrepierna. Era como un dolor agudo, aunque no fuerte como cuando habían clavado una espada Angélica en él, pero punzante y molesto. Definitivamente molesto.  
  
Cass comenzó a revolverse en el sillón donde estaba sentado, disfrutando del zapping por los canales que el albergue donde se quedaban ofrecía. Al principio no fue notorio para ninguno de los hermanos, hasta que Cass comenzó a hacer ruidos de protesta. Eran nasales, y parecía como el refunfuñe  de un niño frustrado.  
  
 — ¿Pasa algo Cass? —Pregunto Sam, mirándolo algo divertido. Habían notado desde el primer momento, que las emociones eran ahora muy evidentes en el rostro del ex Ángel. Donde antes había aparente tranquilidad y determinación, ahora parecía denostar asombro, desánimo por momentos y, total y absoluto desconcierto a medida que el nuevo mundo se abría a sus ojos.  
  
—No… no lo sé Sam, nunca había sentido algo así antes —Cass pareció rumiar algo antes de mirarlo completamente perdido, su cabeza inclinada a un lado contemplativo—. Es algo que esta molestándome. Molestando... mi cuerpo.  
  
— ¿Molestando tu cuerpo? ¿De qué demonios hablas Cass? —Preguntó esta vez Dean, acercándose al lado del sillón donde Sam estaba parado ahora.  
  
Cass lo miro especulativamente. Parecía dudoso, como si no pudiese encontrar las palabras para explicarse —Me duele…aquí —Dijo palpando suavemente su ingle—. Siento como si palpitara, y mi cuerpo quisiera hacer algo al respecto, pero no se qué… —Terminó, y si Dean había pensado que Sam podía poner los ojos de cachorro más adorables y convincentes, estaba equivocado. Cass mordió su labio desviando la mirada como si se apenara de tener que estar pidiendo ayuda.  
 —Oh mi Dios Cass ¿Hace cuantas horas que no vas al baño? Es probable que necesites ir a orinar amigo —Cass levantó los ojos para mirar a Sam, profundo, especulativo.  Como si eso fuera todo lo que necesitaba, Cass le sonrió, realmente le sonrió por fin entendiendo cuál era su necesidad—. ¿Sabes cómo ir solo? Puedo ayudarte si lo necesitas —Cass negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y dirigirse al baño. Cuando hubo desaparecido tras la puerta, Dean fijó su mirada en Sam. Parecía estar realmente molesto.  
  
 — ¿Ayudarle? Qué, ¿eres su madre ahora? —Preguntó el mayor de los Dean y su voz, sonó más molesta de lo que esperaba. Si Dean estaba celoso de la sonrisa que Sam había recibido como recompensa por su ayuda no lo dijo, y Sam no lo mencionó tampoco, aunque era un poco obvio. Sam en cambio, parecía satisfecho de sí mismo por ser de utilidad.  
  
—No seas idiota Dean, solo trataba de ser amable…  
  
—Si claro… mamá gallina  
  
Justo en ese momento, Cass salió nuevamente del baño. Parecía más tranquilo ahora que había podido deshacerse de su molestia. El ex Ángel se encontró entonces con la mirada de ambos hermanos sobre su persona. Sonrió a Sam en agradecimiento, y luego se detuvo unos segundos más en Dean, su sonrisa amplia. Sus ojos brillantes antes de sentarse satisfecho en el sillón, para continuar viendo un programa de cocina que aparentemente te enseñaba a hacer comidas varias en una hora. Cass se preguntó  cómo alguien podía pasar cocinando tanto tiempo, algo que se tardaba menos de la mitad en comerse. Dean, hinchado de orgullo, volvió a la computadora satisfecho de haber recibido también una sonrisa.  
  
El segundo día después de haberse reencontrado con los hermanos, Cass comenzó a sentirse incómodo con su cuerpo. Tenía comezón en su cuello, le molestaba profundamente la sombra de barba que estaba ya atenuándose en su rostro. Y parecía volver a sentirse frustrado como con el suceso del baño.  
  


Esta vez fue Dean quien notó su molestia. Cass estaba dentro del baño mirándose al espejo, la puerta abierta le permitía a observar disimuladamente lo que el ex Ángel estaba haciendo. Se miraba escrutadoramente, y parecía realmente fastidiado. Cuando un rezongue audible escapó de sus labios, Dean sintió su llamada. Se levantó sonriendo. Era seguro que Cass había encontrado algo raro en su rostro que no parecía agradarle, como cuando notó el día anterior sus manos secas y cuarteada la piel, donde antes había sido suave y le había dicho a Sammy con sus ojos de cachorro que quería que le comprase una crema para ponerse en las manos, como lo hacían las mujeres de una publicidad que había visto en tv. Sam le había tomado las manos, ante la seria mirada de Dean para decirle que era normal que sus manos estuviesen así. Que eran masculinas y callosas, y no delicadas como las de una mujer. Para demostrar su punto, había deslizado su propia mano sobre el dorso de la mano de Castiel, que había asentido, una suave sonrisa bailando en sus labios. Dean se había levantado entonces de golpe para desaparecer por la puerta sin decir palabra.  
  
 Dos horas después, había vuelvo con una bolsa de la farmacia, con una crema para manos especial para hombres. Sam casi se echa a reír, cuando un sonriente Cass cruzó la habitación para abrazar en agradecimiento, a un sorprendido pero muy satisfecho Dean. A Sam casi se le cae la mandíbula contra el suelo.  
—Lo siento… olvide lo del espacio personal. Solo quería darte las gracias —Dijo Cass, dando un paso fuera del espacio personal de Dean.

 

—No es nada Cass. No tienes que darme las gracias —Dean miró sonriente a Sam que tenía cara de WTF, y con un ¿Qué? Mudo de sus labios, se alejó para meterse en el baño.  
  
Ahora en cambio, Sam había salido y era la oportunidad perfecta para ayudar a Cass primero. Se acercó al baño, donde Cass seguía frente al espejo, esta vez girando su perfil a ambos lados contemplando su barba. Cass lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo.  
  
—No me gusta como se ve mi rostro así. Lo quiero como antes…    
  
— ¿Quieres decir afeitado?  
  
—Si, como tú. Lo siento áspero y no me agrada —Dijo, y ahí estaban esos ojos azules de cachorro nuevamente.  
  
—Puedo ayudarte con eso si quieres, es fácil.  
  
— ¿En serio? ¿Me enseñaras a afeitarme? —Preguntó, una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Una voz en su cabeza, que extrañamente se parecía a la de Sam, le decía  que esa no era una buena idea. Ni justa tampoco… Dean sin embargo, la ignoró completamente.  
  
Asintió con la cabeza devolviendo la sonrisa. En un rápido ir y venir, buscó en su bolsa la crema de afeitar y la navaja que su padre le había regalado años atrás. Con una brocha untó la crema en el rostro cuidadoso de no dejar ningún espacio sin cubrir. Cerró el pote, y tomando la navaja se posicionó detrás de Castiel.  
  
Cass lo miró a los ojos a través del espejo, y con absoluta confianza inclinó la cabeza levemente hacia atrás exponiendo su cuello para que Dean pudiera afeitarlo.  
  
Si las sonrisas, su inocencia, y esos ojos de cachorro no habían logrado sacudirlo todavía, Dean se encontró de pronto con todas esas imágenes golpeándolo todo junto como una ola que se rompe contra las rocas: con la garganta seca, la voz entrecortada, la mirada nublada y su entrepierna ajustada. Tragó duro, parpadeando un par de veces antes de ajustar la vista, y comenzó a afeitarlo. Cass, completamente sumiso a su tacto, se dejó llevar por las indicaciones que Dean le fue dando, con palabras suaves, su tono bajo.  
  
Cuando terminó, le entregó a Cass una toalla húmeda para que limpiara los restos de su rostro antes de voltearse para encontrar a Sam mirándolos desde la puerta del baño. No hizo falta mucho para que Sam, con una ceja levantada, notara el bulto en la entrepierna de Dean. No hizo falta mucho tampoco, para que Dean notara que Sam tenía un problema enormemente similar. Ambos desviaron la mirada. Sam se sentó en su computadora, en silencio. Dean, en cambio prendió la televisión.   
  
Seis torturadores días más tarde, Dean tuvo la grandiosa idea de ir a una noche de bar. Pensaba que si podía conseguir alguna muchacha linda para pasar la noche, tal vez alguna para Sam también, dejarían de estar tan a la expectativa de cada cosa que Castiel hacía o decía. A demás, Dean pensaba que si seguía haciéndose la paja así, pensando en el ex Ángel, terminaría con su mano o su verga llena de ampollas. Y tenía la leve sospecha de que Sam pasaba por una situación similar, a juzgar por sus rápidas desapariciones al baño cada vez que Cass los ponía en una situación al límite de su paciencia.

 

Dean y Sam, casi listos, vestían casuales como siempre. Remera y jean para Dean. Camisa y pantalón para Sam. Cass, que ahora tenía la costumbre de bañarse todos los días, y afeitarse cada vez, estaba aun metido en el baño. Se tomaba su tiempo para hacer cada cosa, era como si le gustase disfrutar de cada momento particular aunque este fuese simplemente preparar un desayuno para Dean, u organizar los libros de Sam.  
  
Veinte minutos después de que oyeron la ducha apagarse, la puerta del baño por fin se abrió. Dean contuvo la respiración. Sam casi se ahoga con un gemido. Cass, completamente ajeno a todo salió del cuarto de baño con una toalla de mano envuelta en su cintura. Tenía el pelo todavía mojado, cayendo sobre su frente, su cara afeitada estaba levemente sonrosada por el calor del vapor.  
  
—Olvidé mi ropa sobre la cama —Dijo caminando hasta allí, tomando la ropa y volviendo al baño sin notar nada particular.  
  
Dean, casi azul, soltó la respiración que tenía atragantada. Sam se tapó el rostro con las manos, antes de caer sentado sobre la cama.  
  
—Estamos jodidos —Gruño Dean, frustrado.  
  
—Estamos _muy_ jodidos —Respondió Sam con un suspiro.

 

Diez minutos después, Cass volvió a salir, completamente vestido, con una remera azul haciendo juego con sus ojos, el cabello peinado casualmente cayendo sobre sus ojos, un jean obscenamente ajustado en su trasero, y una deliciosa sonrisa en sus labios.

 

Si Dean y Sam no conocieran la inocencia de Cass, pensarían que estaba buscando seducirlos. Es que había algo pecador en su mirada. Como si supiera que haciendo tal o cual cosa, conseguía reacciones de ellos dos. Tal vez eran ellos la mala influencia después de todo, y él a demás aprendía rápido.

 

Y eso, era lo que más temían. Sería cuestión de días antes de que Castiel aprendiera sobre las reacciones físicas que causaba en los dos Winchester.

 

El bar que Dean había elegido, no estaba muy lejos del albergue donde se estaban hospedando así que habían decidió ir a pie hasta allí.

El lugar finalmente, parecía bastante interesante, la música si bien era rock tenía un volumen agradable que les permitía hablarse sin tener que gritar. Una enorme barra cruzaba el centro del lugar en forma de cuadrado y era atendido por un grupo de muchachas sonrientes, Dean con una estúpida sonrisa se dedicó a mirar a cada una de ellas. Sam en cambio, consiguió dos cervezas, arrastró a Cass hasta una mesa al fondo del lugar justo al lado de la mesa de pool. Cuando Dean notó que estaba solo, una cerveza en su mano, parado en la pista por donde la gente iba y venía cargando sus bebidas, maldijo antes de dirigirse tras los otros dos.

Dean quería echarse sobre cuanta muchacha le cruzaba la mirada, sus pechos bamboleando casi frente a sus ojos, sus labios carnosos sonriéndole. Pero Sam a su lado, no prestaba atención a nada más que Castiel y eso estaba comenzando a molestarle. Cass bebió unos sorbos de la cerveza arrugando la nariz en un principio, pero pareció decidir que le gustaba después de todo con unos tragos más. Mientras el mayor de los Winchester coqueteaba con una rubia unos metros más allá de su mesa, Sam se había acercado a Cass, una mano detrás del respaldo de su silla le ayudaba a inclinarse para hablar en su oído. La música no estaba tan fuerte, por lo que tal acción realmente no era necesaria, y Dean no pudo dejar de notarlo con un nudo en su estómago.

 

Tenía que hacer algo, si quería atraer la atención de Cass sobre sí mismo, porque aunque había sido su intención buscarse alguna niña bonita, no iba a dejar que Sam se saliera con la suya. Sam debió haber dicho algo porque Cass esquivó su mirada de pronto, sus mejillas sonrojadas, hacia donde se encontraba la mesa de pool. Dean supo entonces que si no actuaba _ya_ perdería su oportunidad, y siguiendo la mirada de Cass tuvo una genial idea.

 

— ¿Te gustaría que te enseñe a jugar Pool? —La voz de Dean atrajo la atención del ex Ángel, y Sam a su lado casi lo fulminó con la mirada. Entonces Dean comprendió. Sam no había dicho nada particularmente incómodo, simplemente debió ofrecerle a Cass exactamente lo mismo que él, y Castiel a quien le gustaba recibir atención pero se sentía apenado cuando tenía que recibir ayuda para aprender a hacer algo nuevo se había sonrojado por ello. Por un momento se sintió culpable. Después de todo si Dean los había llevado allí, era mínimo e indispensable que en una salida de _amigos_ no trataran de borrarse al primer minuto en que una muchacha se cruzase en su camino. Y si Dean no había parado de mirar chicas desde que entro, entonces era también más que obvio que Sam no podría dejar a Cass solo—. Tengo una mejor idea, podemos armar un juego entre Sam y yo, y a medida que avanzamos te vamos explicando las reglas ¿qué te parece? —Preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

 

A Sam debió agradarle la idea porque acto seguido estaba devolviéndole el gesto. Cass, contentándose con que ambos hermanos estuvieran alegres asintió con la cabeza, a pesar de que no estaba particularmente interesado en aprender el juego, y así se dirigieron los tres hasta la mesa que justo se había desocupado.

 

Sam preparó las bolas, Dean rompió el primer juego. Cass, su cerveza casi vacía en mano los miraba atento. Fueron avanzando en el juego, explicándole las ventajas de meter una bola en algún hoyo en particular, y por qué era importante que nunca metiera la bola negra hasta no haber terminado con su color. Era el turno de Sam de hacer su tiro y Dean estaba concentrado en que no hiciera trampa. Habían desviado su atención de Cass por solo unos instantes, y cuando Sam hubo acabado descubrieron que el ex Ángel ya no estaba junto a ellos, sino que había sido arrastrado del brazo por un musculoso muchacho hacia una mesa pasando la barra, donde otro joven los miraba sonriente. Sam y Dean se miraron espantados, porque mientras Dean parecía llevar un cartel en su frente que decía _Sexy_ y Sam uno que decía _Sweety_ , Cass tenía uno con luces dicroicas fluorescentes que decía _Naive_ , y por la sonrisa en la cara de los muchachos no parecía ser su intención invitar a Cass a tomar el té.

 

—Tenemos que traer de vuelta a Cass ahora mismo antes que alguno de esos dos idiotas se propase…

 

—No lo sé Dean, tal vez solo quieran conversar.

—Por dios Sammy, es obvio que no tienen buenas intenciones con él

 

—Dean, nosotros _tampoco_ tenemos buenas intenciones

 

—Pero es distinto. Cass es nuestro amigo, yo me preocupo por él. ¿No te preocupas tú también por él, Sam?

 

Sam pareció meditarlo unos segundos antes de asentir. —Sí, vamos…

 

Apurados por rescatar a Cass, llegaron justo a tiempo para encontrarse al ex Ángel, sentado junto a los dos muchachos riendo. Sam miró a Dean perplejo. Dean le devolvió la mirada levantando los hombros sin terminar de entender. Hasta que uno de los dos chicos, apoyó su mano en el hombro de Cass que no parecía en nada incómodo.

 

—Ha sido un largo tiempo de no vernos Jimmy, es bueno ver que estás bien —Dijo sonriendo.

 

—Lástima que te hayas separado de Amelia. ¿Aun sigues viendo a Claire? La última vez que la vi era una beba. ¿Sabías que Joan y yo fuimos padres? —Cass negó con la cabeza—. Si, un niño Christian, tiene dos años ya.

 

Aparentemente ambos jóvenes conocían a Jimmy, y Cass cordial como era, no había querido decirles que no era él. ¿Cómo iba a explicarles que en realidad Jimmy había muerto, y que Castiel, un Ángel del Señor, ex Ángel ahora, vivía en su cuerpo? Dean y Sam se sorprendieron de lo bien que Cass manejó la charla, y cuando comenzaron a recordar épocas de cuando aparentemente habían cursado juntos en la Universidad, los hermanos Winchester hicieron su entrada salvadora.

 

—Hola —Dijo Dean acercándose a la mesa—. Hey Jimmy, estábamos a punto de irnos ya. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?

 

George y Robert se presentaron como ex compañeros de estudios de Jimmy, y Dean y Sam como amigos del trabajo. Cuando las presentaciones hubieron terminado, Cass se despidió de los jóvenes con un apretón de mano, y los tres se dirigieron a la salida.

 

Casi no hablaron camino de regreso al albergue. Dean y Sam, no dejaban de preguntarse si era correcto desear así a alguien que no hacía mucho había sido un Ángel y que tal vez, aun tenía oportunidad de volver a conseguir sus alas.  Cass en cambio, había disfrutado mucho la salida y estaba particularmente satisfecho de que aprendía poco a poco de las costumbres humanas.

 

Al llegar a la habitación, Cass cerró la puerta, apoyándose unos instantes en ella. Sam y Dean lo miraron detenidamente. Parecía estar meditando sobre algo. Segundos después estaba frente a Dean, sus grandes ojos azules lo miraban expectante. Antes de que Dean pudiera decir nada, Cass se inclinó hacia adelante buscando sus labios. Un beso que fue suave y cálido, apenas un roce. Luego se separó, caminó hasta Sam que lo miró sorprendido por la acción para, de puntitas de pie, depositar un beso también en sus labios, una mano sujetándose del hombro para no perder el equilibrio.

 

—Cass… —Susurró Sam, el aliento del ex Ángel todavía cerca suyo.

 

— ¿Qué…por qué fue eso?

 

Cass se alejó de Sam dando un paso para enfrentar a los hermanos. Miró primero a Dean, sus ojos suaves, luego a Sam.

 

—Solo…quería darles las gracias por esta noche. ¿No es costumbre humana terminar una cita con un beso?

 

_¿Una cita?_ Sam y Dean se miraron, una sonrisa licenciosa sobre los labios de los cazadores, antes de abalanzarse sobre Cass con besos y manos, para demostrarle a ex Ángel, cómo de verdad se acostumbra terminar una _cita_ humana.

 

 

Reviews?

 

PD: ChinSung agradezco tu oferta de Beta. Tengo en realidad una amiga ya que me ayuda con mis historias. Igual, cualquier bien intencionado crítica es bienvenida.

 


End file.
